


I Didn't Intend To Kiss You

by PresAlex



Category: TodHunter Moon Series - Angie Sage
Genre: ??????, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Humour, Oskar is short 2k17, hey alex stop with the italics jesus fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/pseuds/PresAlex
Summary: Oskar is very excited to have his feet back on solid ground after his time in the aircraft.from this writing meme: http://crykea.tumblr.com/post/164569321441/send-me-two-characters-or-more-and-a-prompt-and





	I Didn't Intend To Kiss You

Oskar did not enjoy flying. The fact that he _was_ even flying in the first place was pretty cool all things considered, but being in the air? Not being on the ground? Having your entire life in the hands of one of the most impulsive people he’d ever met?

No. Flying was not his favourite way to spend a day off from working with Ephaniah.

Oskar didn’t seem to have a choice in the matter though so flying is where he found himself.

In order to keep himself sane, he repeatedly told himself that everything was _fine_. Tod seemed to know what she was doing and where to go. The Tribe would find themselves back on land in no time. But as the night wore on and Tod herself started to drift off, Oskar experienced a small niggling of panic. He didn’t dare move for the irrational fear that if he moved even a millimeter the ship would explode. The only thing that saved him from the ever-growing panic inside was the fact that he, like Tod and Ferdie who were both already asleep, had woken up extremely early that morning for this. Even without the exhaustion that came with the constant state of panic, Oskar was tired.

All three of the kids awoke when the ship’s drone changed key. Ignoring the quiver in Tod’s voice that showed her nerves, Oskar silently rejoiced that they were nearing their destination. Even if it was freezing cold and the three of them weren’t dressed for the weather of The Eastern Snowplains, they would soon be back on the ground! All throughout the end of their journey, Oskar found himself grinning, despite the somber tone that overtook Tod and Ferdie as they discussed what was in front of them.

The grin was quickly wiped from Oskar’s face however when they noticed their speed. How were they going to land? They had reached their destination but _the ship was going too fast to land_. The panic built back up inside him, causing his teeth to clench, and his fingers to wrap tightly around his seat. Tod tried to reassure the twins that everything was fine, but Oskar didn’t dare take a breath until the pod had landed and stopped shaking. His loud exhale was drowned out by the hiss that the pod made as it unsealed the exit, and unlocked the seatbelts.

The three sat at first until they were all sure they were safe to stand. The first to move was Tod. She slowly stood up from the pilot's chair, turning to face the twins so they could see the huge smile on her face. He couldn’t believe she did it! Alice Todhunter Moon had saved them yet again and more importantly _Oskar Sarn was back on solid ground_.

Oskar felt himself leap from his chair and rushed over for Tod. He grabbed either side of her face, pulling her down to his level. Combating the girl in question for impulsivity, Oskar leaned forward and kissed Tod directly on the mouth, not stopping to think about what he was doing. Tod’s muffled noise of surprise, followed by Ferdie’s loud gasp from behind them pulled him from his daze. Leaping back in surprise, Oskar began to stumble over his words, nervously trying to get an explanation out.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I was just- I was so happy we were back on the ground and–Gosh I hate flying so much! Not that that had anything to do with you piloting! You did great I just was too nervous and- and- I just. I didn’t intend to kiss you! I promise! Please forgive me”

Tod, who had a hand gently placed over her mouth, stared at him in amusement. Realizing he had finally come to the end of his train of thought, Tod laughed quietly. Her laughs grew and she patted Oskar on the shoulder. Making sure to maintain eye contact, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips, smiling. She could feel the heat of Oskar’s face against her own. Behind them, having still not moved from her seat as these events unfolded, Ferdie coughed loudly.

“Hey lovebirds! Knock it off. There’s a lady with a sword running towards us right now. Could you not have resolved this tension at a later time?” Ferdie deadpanned, pointing to what appeared to be a very dirty looking Princess Driffa.

Tod’s eyes widened and she quickly headed to the Orm egg. On her way to the Orm locker, she leaned over, whispered to Oskar, and winked.

“We’ll talk about this later”

**Author's Note:**

> find me over at @crykea on tumblr!!!!!!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
